It's Just Fairy Tail
by HelpTheWorld
Summary: On the streets you see common, but happy, couples with their safe, yet passionate, romance. They love each other dearly. But that love is the only similarity between us and them. We don't follow the rules. (Various couples, character tag might be misleading)


**I had to. I'd realized the ironies of these couples and y'know, Opposites Attract kind of theme!**

**R&R are appreciated, but not mandatory.**

**Fairy Tail is owned by the Guild Master.**

* * *

On the streets you see common, but happy, couples with their safe, yet passionate, romance. They love each other dearly. But that love is the only similarity between us and them. We don't follow the rules.

**Dragon and the Fairy**

I was the one who tortured her. I tried to tear her wings so she couldn't fly. I ruined her.

But she flew again due to the belief in her nakama.

I never really wanted connections to anyplace or anyone. I've been abandoned before, and it's not fun. But she changed me. She forgave me and even loves me. I don't want her to leave me. I'm scared of behind left behind again. She might take off again and fly away.

I don't know what I would do if that happened.

But right now, with her warm body next to mine, I couldn't imagine leaving her first.

**Princess and the Dragon**

I was told that I would find my true love. I would have a prince charming sweep me off my feet and live in a castle for the rest of my life.

It's true. My lover has swept me off my feet. Or rather, dragged me. I am still a princess. But my lover is not a prince, he is the noble Dragon that protects me from harm's way. And any so called 'princes' that try to approach me.

My castle is made of stone and wood with proud fairy flag rippling in the wind. It will never be breached by enemies. And in my castle I have friends who love me. We rise together and fall together. They've taught me the joy of life that I'd been deprived of.

Ironic isn't it? A princess that fell in lover with her captor.

But I wouldn't want it any other way.

**Criminal and the Knight**

I love her. There is no doubt. From the time we met to the time she left...I've loved her. And I never want her to leave again.

However, I am a criminal who needs to repay his sins. She is the gallant knight who enforces the laws. We could never be together.

I escaped my prison during the time she was gone. My life was darkness and my only purpose was to protect others from becoming like me. But she, the light of my life, returned and my life has changed.

I want to protect her.

But she stands so strong and tall. Her footsteps are firm in the ground whilst I am left stumbling behind.

Her friends have found happiness and she watches them fondly. I wish I could help her find true happiness. She deserves it.

If only I could help her wholeheartedly.

But...

.

.

...my feelings will not waver.

**Stripper and the Stalker**

We are not the society norm. I strip, she stalks. Both could get us into trouble.

People look at her like she's insane. She is, but in a good way. Everyone I've loved has melted away. My heart was not ready for another loss when she arrived.

She claims I've saved her and cleared her gloomy skies. That may be true, but as water, she melted my ice cold heart.

And now, I'm prepared to love and lose.

Just not her.

**Tsundere and the Girl in Love with Love**

It's not like she makes me happy or anything...really. It's just that we are engaged. That's all.

I watch her as she flits around dancing with love and is more beautiful than anything else in the world.

She used to love another or many others. Now, she is mine.

...B-but its not like I love her or anything.

**Beauty and the Beast**

Everyone knows the fairy tale, where the beauty falls in love with the selfish beast who turns out to be a handsome man. But my man transforms into a beast to protect me. He is not selfish, he is kind and protective. He would do anything to protect his family.

I aim to be Queen of the Faeries, but I am not to be deemed as useless. I will fight my own battles.

So we fight alongside each other.

* * *

**It just kinda popped up in my head so...yeah. **

**Can you guess who's who?**

**I'm finally out of school, so I will be writing more (I hope).**


End file.
